


Warmth

by spellingbee



Series: danger days ficlets [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Battery City, Blanket Permission, F/F, Fluff, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: The heating's out again.Blankets are better if you share them with someone you love.





	Warmth

The heating’s out again.

The heating goes out at least once a month, if not two or three times. Better Living doesn’t seem to care much about whether or not their droids’ homes have heat, because after all, Blue thinks to herself, they’re just _droids._ Not human. But it’s not as though she and Red don’t feel the temperature, it’s not as though they don’t get _uncomfortable._ They pay their bills, they spend what meager tips they get on BL/ind products and services.

So why the hell is the _heating out?_

Blue picks up the warmest article of clothing she can find, a short, thin jacket, as well as the only blanket they have at the moment, and carries them over to Red, who’s seated in her chair.

Red looks up at her as she approaches, smiles softly at her. Red doesn’t have any visible response to the cold, no shivering or goosebumps, but Blue can still easily tell that she’s cold.

“Good morning,” Blue says. “I thought you’d like some warmth.”

“Thank you,” Red says. She reaches out, moving with the unnatural grace all droids seem to possess, and takes the jacket, slipping it on over herself. “Better already,” she says with a cheeky grin.

Blue laughs lightly and holds the blanket up to cover her with it, but Red shakes her head.

Confused, Blue lowers the blanket. “I don’t think the jacket will be enough, though,” she says.

“No, it won’t be,” Red replies. “But if I take the blanket myself, you’ll still be cold.”

“Oh. I’ll be fine, Red, there’s no need to worry about me.”

Red shakes her head again with a little laugh. “It will be better for both of us,” she says, “if we share the blanket.”

“Oh.” If Blue were a human, she would be blushing, she’s sure, but as it is she only glances away shyly. “That’s...a good idea, I think,” she says. Carefully, she steps closer and slips into the space between Red and the arm of the chair. Red scoots over to give her more space.

They both fit snugly in the chair, and Blue spreads the blanket over them, tucking it around them both. The blanket, combined with the heat of their own machinery, starts warming them up immediately.

Red wraps both her arms around one of Blue’s and lays her cheek against Blue’s shoulder with a quiet sigh. “This is nice,” she says.

Blue is inclined to agree, though she isn’t quite sure how to say it without seeming awkward. Instead, she only adjusts her position so that she can comfortably lay her own cheek against the top of Red’s head.

Even without the lack of heat pushing them together, Blue thinks, sitting together like this, resting against each other and taking comfort in each other’s company, is a wonderful feeling.

Something she’d like to indulge in much more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by cinnibun-krysanthemum! :D hope you enjoy!!
> 
> if you'd like to request a danger days ficlet, my ask box is always open: http://enby-partypoison.tumblr.com/ask/


End file.
